Skinwalker
by Connorgetaways
Summary: What if Connor never spoke to Juno? What if the people of Kanatahséton didn't accept him so easily? This is a story set in yet another alternate universe where Connor chose his own path. Slight crossover with Tyranny of King Washington but mostly an AU of AC3. Gen. Rated T for violence.
1. Exile

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Normally, i wouldn't post anything I write but hiropon056 said I should post it so here it is. Thank you, hiropon056! This story is for you and all the other Connor fans out there._

**CHAPTER 1**

His mother always told him that it didn't matter how different he was or how he came to be, it only mattered that he was one of them, the people of the flint; and he would always have a place among them.

She was wrong.

His mother died during the attack on the village seven years ago. He can still remember the heat, the smell of smoke, the crackling of fire and the screams of his kinsmen, burning as his mother had.

_You must be strong, Ratonhnhaké_:_ton_._ You must be brave._

The village didn't take very long to rebuild but it still bore scars, reminders of that day. The logs that survived the fire were reused despite the soot that still stained them. The soil is no longer as fertile as it once was; now it is scorched and difficult to farm. The animals that used to wander into the village on occasion have kept their distance since that day.

The villagers have changed as well. And why wouldn't they? He was not the only one who lost a loved one to the fire. They've grown bitter and wary, angered by these outsiders who have come to claim land that was never theirs to claim, bringing with them disease and war. Outsiders like his father.

Therein lay his problem.

There have been several other unfortunate incidents since the attack, both man-made and natural, and the villagers have been saying that a curse has been placed on the village. They believed that the outsiders bring strife and misfortune wherever they go. That it was in their blood, just as it was in his.

It wasn't long until they began to believe that he was the source of the curse that had befallen the village and suddenly, it did not matter that he was one of them.

His mother was wrong.

"I cannot change their minds, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I have tried, but they are stubborn and deaf to reason. Even as a clan mother, I cannot overrule a unanimous decision. They are all convinced that you are responsible for a curse that does not exist." Said Oiá:ner from where she was sitting on the other side of the fire. Her braided hair glowed a shining silver in the firelight and her wrinkled face was made older by the shadows, "I wish they could see the boy that I see; a clever, kind boy with a pure heart. You do not deserve this abuse."

"It's alright, Oiá:ner," he replied quietly, blushing at the compliment, "Even if you convince them to let me stay, they will resent both of us for it."

"That is true." Her voice was sad but there was anger in her eyes and she threw a small log into the fire a bit more roughly than she normally would. He knew that she cared for him, that she was angry on his behalf, and he was grateful for that. He was glad that at least one person in the village was still on his side.

There was a moment of solemn silence before he asked hesitantly, "Where do you think I should go?"

"Perhaps you could seek your father…" she suggested thoughtfully.

That would be great; if he knew anything about his father besides his first name and that he did not stay with his mother long enough to know that she was pregnant. Even if he could find him, would his father even want him? He didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"I want to help protect our people…" he murmured, "Maybe I could learn their ways, so that I may connect with them and then convince them to leave our people alone. Maybe I could even help them find peace as well."

Oiá:ner smiled at him from across the fire, the corners of her eyes crinkled in an expression of fondness.

"A noble cause, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

There was another moment of silence as they smiled at each other. This was something they have always done. They often spent the evenings sitting across from each other near the fire inOiá:ner's longhouse. When he was younger, she used to tell him stories, about the spirits and their ancestors; but as he grew older, they began to talk about other things, like the village and its people, the forest and its wildlife, even the outsiders. He hoped that this would not be the last time, that they could do this again one day.

He frowned in confusion as Oiá:ner slowly rose to her feet with the help of her walking staff and hobbled to a pile of things resting against the wooden side of the longhouse. She gathered a few objects into her arms and brought them to him.

"I made you a few things for you to take with you." She said as she knelt beside him.

She handed him a bedroll first. It was soft and thick and would be comfortable even on the bumpy and uneven forest floor. It was a deep blue colour and he wondered how she knew that it was his favourite shade of blue.

_Blue is safe. Blue is the colour of allies._

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," she replied with an impish smile as she revealed the next object.

His jaw dropped as she handed him a Tomahawk. The elegant but oddly shaped blade was a gleaming silver and the curved shaft was wrapped in leather cords of brown and red. A perfect eagle feather hung from the shaft.

Oiá:ner chuckled at his stunned expression, "Your bow is perfect for hunting but it's of little use when your enemy is an arm's length away," she said, then she leaned forward to murmur conspiratorially, "They thought that it was for me. I suspect they will not be happy that I actually had it made for you. Serves them right."

A bark of surprised laughter escaped him and he shook his head in disbelief. It seemed that their wise leader has been hiding a mischievous side under her calm façade.

She handed him a bear pelt next, which he placed on the ground with the bed roll and tomahawk as she gave him the last item. It was a necklace with a round shell pendant hanging from four beaded cords that were tied together.

"For good luck," she told him, and suddenly his heart was in his throat and his eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Oiá:ner," he croaked, "For everything. I don't know what I will do without you."

"Oh, my child," she soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "This is not the end. The others may have driven you out of the village and I may not have much say in it, but you can visit _me_ anytime you like." Then she raised her chin and her eyes were lit with defiance, "And if they don't like it, then I'll be using this walking staff for more than walking."

"I'll keep that in mind." He promised, his lips stretched into a rare grin.

"Good," she said with a nod, "Now go. It is late and you will need your rest for tomorrow. You have a difficult journey ahead of you."

He quickly gathered his new things and headed for the doorway, where he turned to wish his clan mother goodnight for one last time.

"Goodnight, Oiá:ner."

"Goodnight, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

* * *

Kanen'tó:kon strode through the village, glaring at everyone that crossed his path.

He was angry-No, he was _furious_.

His best friend was being driven out of the village because "he is a curse upon the village".

That is ridiculous! Anyone who really knew Ratonhnhaké:ton can tell you that he is the kindest, most responsible person you can ever meet. He was the best hunter the village had and he was only thirteen winters old! When everyone else had laughed at him and joked that he was too fat to hunt, Ratonhnhaké:ton took the time to patiently teach him how to hunt, how to gather, how to climb trees and how to swim. He even killed a bear to save him!

_I have faith in you, Kanen'tó:kon. Have some in yourself._

If they had more people like Ratonhnhaké:ton, they would never need for anything! Why were they doing this? It wasn't fair!

He stopped in the doorway of Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut, watching as he packed some supplies into a bag made of deer skin.

"So it's true? You're really leaving?" He demanded.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to give him a unreadable look over his shoulder.

"Yes, it's true." He replied quietly as he finished packing.

He entered the hut and moved to stand at his friend's side, briefly noting the new necklace around his friend's neck, "Do you have to leave? Can't you stay anyway? It's not as if they would kill you if you stayed."

"I do not wish to be a burden on Oiá:ner. If I stay, they would cause her trouble. I cannot let that happen. I already owe her too much."

He watched as his friend placed the last of his possessions in the bag. Ratonhnhaké:ton was smaller than him in size and younger than him in years; and yet, he never failed to make him feel like a child. He was always so calm and reasonable that Kanen'tó:kon often forgot that he was the elder and not his quiet friend. If it were up to him, he would gladly name him chief in a heartbeat.

"It's not fair!" He blurted loudly and Ratonhnhaké:ton's turned to stare at him, startled by his outburst.

Kanen'tó:kon clenched his jaw in an attempt to contain his ire. "You don't deserve any of this. I don't understand why they would blame you for things you cannot control!"

"They're afraid, Kanen'tó:kon. Times are changing and with that change comes uncertainty and fear. People do not think rationally when they are frightened. A curse is more easily removed than the threat of war." Ratonhnhaké:ton replied with infuriating calm.

"Is there a threat of war?"

"I don't know. I don't know much about the foreigners and their conflict but I intend to investigate. I want to help protect our people."

He stared at Ratonhnhaké:ton incredulously. How can he be so forgiving? The villagers were throwing him out of the only home he had ever known, and here he is, making plans to help protect them despite that. Then again, he shouldn't be so surprised. This was Ratonhnhaké:ton after all; it was in his nature to protect.

"Why are you so calm about this?" He questioned, confused by his friend's lack of resentment.

His friend only gave him a nonchalant shrug in reply.

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at the doorway and frowned, "I think I should be going soon." He said quietly before turning to pull the straps of the bag, then his quiver and bow over his head to rest on his left shoulder.

And with those words, Kanen'tó:kon felt something akin to panic. Would this be the last time he saw his friend?

His face must have reflected his alarm because when Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up at him, his stoic expression melted into a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, my friend. This will not be the last time we see each other." He said confidently, "Oiá:ner has asked me to come visit and I intend to. I don't know if I will return soon but I promise you I will return." Then he grinned suddenly, a spark of humour entering his eyes, "Just don't go bear hunting until I come back, you might get yourself killed."

Kanen'tó:kon spluttered and laughed, "You will never let me forget that, will you?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton clapped him on the shoulder, the grin still present, "Never."

Then his friend turned to leave and he quickly followed so that they were walking side by side through the village. He can feel the villagers' eyes on them, no doubt relieved that the so called "curse-bearer" was leaving.

Idiots.

As they approached the village entrance, he noticed that the clan mother was waiting for them, leaning on the walking staff and hunched over to keep herself warm in the cold.

"Oiá:ner," Ratonhnhaké:ton greeted with a hint of concern in his voice, "You did not need to see me off."

"I wanted to." She said, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes. I'm ready to go." He told her.

"May the spirits guide you then, my child." She said solemnly, her hand patting his cheek in a maternal gesture.

"Thank you, Oiá:ner."

As Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to say goodbye to him, Kanen'tó:kon pulled him into a brief hug, "Take care, brother."

"You too, brother." He replied. He gave them one last smile before he turned and marched towards the forest.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Oiá:ner?" he asked his clan mother tentatively as they watched Ratonhnhaké:ton fade into the white, snowy forest.

She smiled fondly at the trees where his friend disappeared, "If there is anyone who can survive alone in this world, it's Ratonhnhaké:ton."

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton ran through the trees, jumping and swinging from branch to branch with ease. He was still contemplating his next move. First, he needed find a place to stay. Perhaps, when the snow has melted and spring returns, he might even build himself a hut or something to live in.

Second, he needed to investigate the people who live nearby so that he can recognize friend from foe. The last thing he wants is to accidentally bump into people that held a grudge against his kind. He has to be careful. He must learn all that he can about these outsiders.

He was shaken from his musings at the approaching sound of drums. Curious, he paused on a branch to pinpoint the direction of the sound before changing course, following the rhythm to a road.

He climbed one of the trees by the road to a higher branch so he would not be seen and dropped into a comfortable crouch to observe the source of the sound.

A group of men, dressed in clothes the color of blood, were marching in a neat file down the road. The one at the very front was using two straight sticks to drum on a round white barrel. Behind him were four warriors and Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly took inventory of their weapons. All four carried a long, spear like weapon which, he assumed, was the "musket" thing one of the clan members once told him about, the tallest man had an axe hanging from his belt and there was another with a sheathed sword hanging at his hip. He also wore a ridiculous looking black hat that made Ratonhnhaké:ton bite his lip to suppress a snort.

As they trooped past him, a carriage pulled by horses came from the opposite end of the road and the drums came to an abrupt halt. The soldiers stopped and waited as the carriage came closer. The one with the sword and silly hat took a few steps forward and called out, "Halt!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton was glad that his mother taught him English, because if he didn't speak it, he would not have understood the rest of the conversation.

"What can I help you with, sirs?" asked the nervous looking carriage driver.

"Where are you going?" demanded the same soldier.

"Boston, sir."

"What's in the carriage?"

"Food, sir, from my farm. I'm taking it to be sold at the market there."

The soldier scrutinized the poor farmer, who was still looking a bit nervous but didn't seem to be hiding anything. The soldier must have come to the same conclusion, for he huffed and waved the carriage forward, "Be on your way then."

"Thank you, sir." The carriage driver looked relieved as he spurred the horses forward again. Why was he so nervous? What was he expecting? Whatever the reason for the farmer's anxiety, it would probably be a good idea to avoid these men clad in red.

And with that decision in mind, Ratonhnhaké:ton turned and resumed his mission to find shelter.


	2. Caged Wolf

**CHAPTER 2**

It has been a four days since Ratonhnhaké:ton discovered the red-coat patrol. He had taken up residence in a cave on the side of a cliff. The cave curved a bit to the right and opened up into a small cavern. The turn was ideal, it would serve to protect him from the strong gusts of cold wind that come with the winter storms and the cavern was large enough that he can live comfortably. It wasn't far from the river either, so he had a fresh supply of water nearby.

He spent the first night setting up traps by the entrance to keep unwanted animals out. He didn't want to wake up to find himself sharing a cave with a bear, after all. The next morning, Ratonhnhaké:ton had felt a storm coming and knew that this one would last for a while; so he spent the day gathering wood for the fire and berries. The rest of the week, Ratonhnhaké:ton stayed in the cave to avoid the storm.

He occupied his time making the cave more habitable, making plans for the next year and carving the wood into animals out of boredom before throwing it into the fire. Time passed quickly with his mind occupied and soon, the storm was over and a week had passed.

The first thing he wanted to do the morning after the storm passed, was hunt. The food supply that he had taken with him when he left the village was running low. If he can find a deer, he can dry the majority of the meat and it will sustain him for quite a while.

Ratonhnhaké:ton left the shelter of the cave with his bow and quiver strapped across his shoulder, a hunting knife and his Tomahawk hanging from his belt, bait made from leftovers in a pouch and a bag to carry the meat in.

He shuddered as he met the cold wind outside the cave and looked around to check for animal tracks. When he found none near the cave, he trudged through the snow towards a tree and swiftly climbed to solid branch, hopping through the trees towards the river.

The river was always a good place to start. Animals often went there to drink clean water. If there is any game nearby, he was most likely to find trace of them there. As he reached the river, he crouched on a branch and closed his eyes for a moment to call on his second sight. Everything was dark when he opened his eyes, except for a set of tracks on the riverbank and a frozen patch of plants not far from the tracks that would make a perfect hiding place.

He switched back to his normal vision and dropped down from the branch, making his way towards the tracks. Studying the tracks, he found that they were made by hooves and judging by the depth, they were probably made by a doe or a small deer and since the tracks were not buried yet by the snow that was still falling, it must not have gone far.

Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly hid in the patch of plants he'd seen earlier and pulled out a handful of bait from the pouch, throwing it on the ground by the plants and waited patiently until he heard the tell-tale crunch of hooves on snow. He readied his Tomahawk as he caught sight of a doe approaching.

When the doe came within reach, he jumped out and buried the blade of his Tomahawk into its spine before it had time to react and it fell limp in the snow with a dull thump.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he watched the snow stain red. Despite the fact that he was a good hunter, he never liked killing the animals, especially deer. Their eyes were always so soulful and alive that he always felt some regret in killing them.

Ratonhnhaké:ton returned the Tomahawk to his belt. He pulled out his hunting knife and knelt beside the dead doe, muttering another apology as he started skinning it.

* * *

He was on his way back to the cave with a bag full of deer pelt and meat when he heard loud laughter and the yelp of what could have been a dog or a wolf. He frowned, wondering if he should continue on his way or go and investigate.

When he heard a the growl and bark of what could only be a wolf and a man curse, he turned and followed the sound, worried that some idiot might have gotten cornered by a wolf pack.

He kept himself hidden as he reached a clearing but what he found there was not what he expected. Instead of a wolf pack attacking clueless men, he found wolves in cages and four armed men standing around them. The men did not wear red coats like the ones he saw last week. These men wore ratty clothes of dark, dull colors. What did these men want with wolves? He quietly placed the bag of meat on the snow and crept around the clearing to get a closer look.

There were four wolves in the cages. Two were just puppies, one was an adult with dark grey fur and the last was a young adult with white and tan fur. The adult wolf was barking and growling at the men viciously in an effort to scare off their captors. The young wolf was also growling but not nearly as loud or as menacing.

He glared crossly when one of the men stabbed the eldest wolf with the blade of his musket.

"Shut up, ya mangy mutt!" the man spat in a strange accent. Another man standing a few feet away chuckled maliciously as the wolf howled in pain.

"Wha' are they gonna do with 'em, anyway?" Another man asked.

"Skin 'em, obviously," replied another.

"Well, why do they gotta be alive if they just wanna skin 'em?"

"Because the best way to skin 'em is when they're still alive. The fur comes off better that way, I 'eard."

Ratonhnhaké:ton had to stifle a horrified gasp. Skin them alive?! And they called his people savages! This is barbaric!

He was torn. He wanted to help the wolves, he wanted to free them from these cruel men but he wasn't sure he can fight them and win for he was still unfamiliar with their fighting style and their weapons.

He froze when he locked eyes with the wounded wolf across the clearing, its golden gaze piercing. He was surprised to see almost human emotions in the wolf's eyes; Anger, fear and a plea. It sniffed and then weakly jerked its head in the direction of the other cages. He realized with a start that the wolf was actually asking him to free the pups. A strong surge of sympathy rose in him and in that moment he knew exactly what he had to do, regardless of the danger to himself.

With his heart filled with purpose and righteous fury, he pulled out his Tomahawk and hunting knife and snuck behind the nearest man, burying the blade of his Tomahawk in the man's spine just as he had with the deer. The other men let out varying shouts of surprise but he did not want to give them the chance to act. He quickly charged the next one, stabbing him in the heart with his hunting knife. The third ran towards him, musket ready to impale him, but Ratonhnhaké:ton ducked into a roll to avoid him and caught the back of the back of the man's knee with his Tomahawk, causing the man to fall to his knees, then he brought the Tomahawk down on the man's skull.

The last man, the same man who injured the wolf, chose to flee upon seeing his comrades fall quickly under the brutal attack, dropping his own musket in the process. Ratonhnhaké:ton let go of his Tomahawk and knife and promptly notched an arrow in his bow, aimed and released it, sending the coward face first into the snow with an arrow embedded deep into his back.

Well.

That was easier than he thought it would be.

Ratonhnhaké:ton considered searching the dead men for keys to the locks on the cages but one glance at the amount of blood the injured wolf was losing told him that he did not have the time. He hurriedly collected his weapons and approached the cages.

The puppies cowered in their cage, clearly frightened, and the young adult growled aggressively at him but was immediately silenced by a snap of teeth from the elder, as if it was berating the younger for growling at their savior.

Ratonhnhaké:ton used the blunt side of his Tomahawk to break the lock on the puppies' cage first then turned to do the same for the young wolf. It watched him warily as he took a step away from the open cage, then it bolted out of its cage to join the puppies that had just stumbled out of their own prison, and paced defensively between him and the puppies, not once taking its eyes off him.

Finally, he broke the lock on the older wolf's cage and reached for it. It snarled at him in warning and he halted, apprehensive.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to help." He murmured to it softly, hoping that it really did have the intelligence he thought he saw reflected in its eyes earlier. His hopes were answered when the wolf nodded, letting out a tired huff as he reached for it again.

Gently pulling away the paw that was curled protectively against its side, he hissed in sympathy when he saw the extent of the injury. It was easy to find, even in the thick, blood matted fur. His mind reeled as he tried to remember the things Oiá:ner taught him about medicine. He sat up and fumbled with the hem of his tunic and there was a startled yelp and a growl from the younger wolves behind him at the loud ripping sound his tunic emitted as he tore off a long strip of cloth but he ignored them in favour of coaxing the injured wolf out of the cage and helping it stand.

It stumbled a bit but he steadied it and used the torn cloth to wrap its injured side tightly as fast as he could.

"Wait here for a moment, I'll be right back." He told the elder wolf and ran to retrieve the bag of meat and furs from behind the tree.

"I can take you to my cave; you'll all be safe there until you have healed." He told the wolf. He was still unsure if it really understood him or not but it seemed to understand him just fine earlier.

Hesitantly, he extended his arms towards the injured wolf. "I'll have to carry you to get there, is that alright?"

The wolf studied him for a moment with its penetrating golden eyes before turning its head to bark at the pups and limping towards him. He carefully gathered the wolf into his arms, making sure that he did not touch its wounded side.

"Follow." He told the wolves, voice firm with command, and turned to walk back to the cave with the snow crunching under his feet and the wolf pups stumbling not far behind.

* * *

It did not take them long to reach the cave, even with the burden Ratonhnhaké:ton carried.

He stopped abruptly a few feet away from the cave entrance as he remembered the traps he had set. The wolf in his arms raised its head to regard him with an inquisitive in its golden eyes. Before he could answer it, he noticed movement from the corner of his eye.

"STOP!" he cried in alarm and the young wolf that was heading for the cave startled and froze, as did the pups. The eldest stiffened in his arms, its hackles rising.

Carefully, he readjusted his hold on the wolf so that one of his hands was free and broke a small, low hanging branch. The young wolf growled, probably thinking he would use it as a weapon, but he ignored it and hurled the branch at the hidden trigger, causing wooden spikes rise from the ground with a sharp snap.

The eldest wolf turned its head to look at him again; this time with eyes twinkling with humour and its tongue lolling from its mouth. Ratonhnhaké:ton got the feeling that it was laughing at him.

"I set traps to keep the other animals out," he explained sheepishly.

He strode towards the spikes and yanked a rope that dropped the spikes.

"You can come in now." He told younger wolves as he stepped into the cave. The eldest of the three eyed the spikes distrustfully and did not move, the pups remained at its heels.

Ratonhnhaké:ton did not wait for them to follow. The wolf he was carrying needed medical attention.

He placed the wounded wolf on the bear pelt already laid out on the ground and dropped the bag full of meat and fur by the cave wall. He retrieved a bowl of fresh water, a clean piece of cloth from his supplies and, kneeling by the wolf's side; he gently untied the bloody makeshift bandage and unwrapped it from the wolf's middle, noting absentmindedly as he did so that the wolf was male. He pulled the bowl closer, dipped the cloth into the water and carefully cleaned the wound, only stopping to pet the wolf in apology when it whimpered.

The sound of claws on stone echoed in the cavern and Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced over his shoulder to make sure the aggressive young wolf was not preparing to pounce. The wolf was exploring the cave, its steps cautious and its nose to the ground with the pups following in its footsteps.

Satisfied that the young one was not planning to attack him, he turned back to the elder wolf. Once the wound was cleaned, it became evident that the wound was not as deep as he feared.

"It's not as deep as I thought it was," he informed the wolf, "if we keep it clean and if you rest then it should heal quickly."

The wolf flashed him another vulpine grin and again he wondered if the wolf actually understood him.

After bandaging the wolf again, he pulled the bag of meat towards him and opened it. Before he could even do anything else, three noses were already buried in the bag, sniffing and biting and pulling the meat from the bag.

"I take it you're hungry then?" he remarked wryly. The elder wolf huffed and Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch the wolf give another toothy smile.


	3. Skinwalker

_A/N: I forgot to include a disclaimer in the last two chapters so here it is: "I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters."_

_Also, I would like to point out that I know very little about Native American customs, traditions or culture so please forgive me and let me know if i make any mistakes._

**CHAPTER 3**

Ratonhnhaké:ton awoke with a start only to be met with white.

Sitting up, he looked around him in bewilderment. Where am I? he wondered.

He was in a seemingly endless, directionless, disorienting white space. Everything was white except for a few triangular glass shapes that hung and spun lazily in the air, reflecting the stark white of his surroundings as well as his likeness as they turned. He shuffled to his feet and stood slowly, noting the white dust clouds the movement created as he did so.

"Where am I?" he asked himself out loud.

"You're in the Sky World."

Ratonhnhaké:ton whirled around to face the source of the deep, gravelly voice that responded to his question.

Standing before him, where he was sure no one stood only seconds before, was a man. He was tall and broad and clothed in animal skins. He appeared to be in his thirties and his expression was friendly but Ratonhnhaké:ton was struck by the man's eyes.

_Golden._

"No need to be alarmed," the man assured upon seeing the defensive stance Ratonhnhaké:ton took, "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked, "What is this place?"

"I already told you, this is the Sky World. My name is Ahanu*, we met last night." The man, Ahanu, answered.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's brow furrowed in skepticism and maintained his defensive crouch. He didn't recall meeting this man yesterday or any other day in his life. Ahanu tilted his head, a look of mild confusion briefly crossing his features before relaxing into an easy smile.

"Maybe this will help you remember?" he suggested, lifting the corner of one of the skins to reveal a healing gash below his ribs.

Something clicked in Ratonhnhaké:ton's mind and he sucked in a sharp breath.

_Golden eyes. A wounded side._

He straightened and his brows rose in shock. "Y-You…Are you trying to tell me that you are the wolf I rescued?!" he stammered in disbelief, pointing one of his fingers in Ahanu's direction almost accusingly.

"Yes, that is exactly what I've been telling you," he confirmed with a laugh.

"I wanted to thank you for saving us," he continued, taking a step closer to Ratonhnhaké:ton, who took a step back to compensate. Ahanu paused fleetingly but did not seem to take offense, "We would have died a horrible death if you had not interfered. You have my thanks."

There was a moment of complete silence as Ratonhnhaké:ton considered Ahanu while the other man waited for his reply.

Ratonhnhaké:ton knew there was only one way to be sure of this man's trustworthiness. Ahanu glowed a brilliant cobalt blue in his second sight and it has never lead him astray. There was no question that this man was his ally; the real question was: what is he?

There was something Ratonhnhaké:ton was missing, something that has been nagging at him since he first found the wolf; and as he studied the man before him, a memory struck him. One of the stories Oiá:ner told him as a child.

_"They can take the form of any beast they choose. They can run with wolves or fly with the eagles whenever they wanted and their eyes glow like embers."_

"Skinwalker," he muttered in realization, mostly to himself.

Ahanu perked up upon hearing the word, a bright smile spreading across his face. "Yes! Exactly! You caught on faster than I thought you would." He exclaimed.

"If you are a Skinwalker, then why did you not fight those men? You could have scared them off, you could have gotten out of that cage all by yourself. Why didn't you?" Ratonhnhaké:ton demanded.

The smile on Ahanu's face faded into a frown. "I couldn't." he murmured quietly with his unnerving gaze now aimed at the floor and his feet shuffling almost nervously, causing dust clouds to rise again. It made him seem more human.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I physically couldn't. I'm stuck in my wolf form." He confessed.

"How is that possible? You were originally human, were you not?"

Ahanu raised his eyes to meet Ratonhnhaké:ton's, "Yes, of course I was, but Skinwalkers are not meant to stay in their animal forms for long. If we spend too much time as an animal then we lose our link to our human forms and we cannot turn back."

Ratonhnhaké:ton was skeptical but he knew very little about Skinwalking. Ahanu could very well be telling the truth. He wondered what it was like to be a Skinwalker. Did it hurt to change forms? Did they really possess magic? What was it like to see through another creature's eyes?

"What is your name?" Ahanu inquired, abruptly shaking Ratonhnhaké:ton out of his musings. He considered withholding his name but quickly discarded the thought.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Ahanu repeated, as if committing the name to memory, "Why are you living alone in a cave? Shouldn't you be with your clan?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton hesitated for a moment before answering, his hands coming together before his stomach in a self-conscious gesture, "I was sent away because the villagers believe that I am cursed."

The man cocked his head curiously, "Why would they think that?"

"My father was an outsider. They seem to think that outsiders are inherently cursed."

Ahanu snorted, a look of derision crossing his features, "That's ridiculous."

Ratonhnhaké:ton shrugged in reply but otherwise said nothing.

"What do you plan to do now that you have been exiled?"

"I…I want to bring peace to this land. I want to be an ambassador for my people and if I can, I want to help end the war among the outsiders." He muttered, his eyes falling to study his hands.

"That's a cause worth fighting for." Ahanu responded solemnly.

Ratonhnhaké:ton offered the man a tentative smile and decided to ask a question of his own, "Are the other wolves like you?"

The Skinwalker shook his head, "No, they belong to the pack I was staying with."

"Why were you staying with the wolves?"

Ahanu looked down at the stark white floor again with a sad frown.

"When I was around your age, I was staying with my uncle, who was teaching me the way of the Skinwalkers." he murmured, "Our camp was attacked and he told me to run and hide among the wolves. I waited for him but he did not come. When I tried to turn back to my human form a week later, I found that I could not. I've been staying with the pack ever since."

"I'm sorry." Ratonhnhaké:ton uttered softly.

Upon hearing those words, Ahanu seemed to shake off his melancholy and a strained smile stretched across his face.

"That's all in the past now. My only concern now is how I am to repay you for your help."

"There is no need to repay me. It was-"

"Perhaps," he interrupted, his tone casual, "I can teach you our ways."

"What?" Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes widened in disbelief. Ahanu had a look of mischief on his face, obviously enjoying himself immensely.

"If you really want to help your people and bring peace to this land, then you'll need all the help you can get. I can teach you how to be a Skinwalker, it will lend you heightened senses and great strength. What do you say?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton stared at Ahanu, completely caught off guard. "I-I'm not sure. I'll have to think on it." He stammered.

"Fair enough. Think about it and let me know what you decide. I'll see you on the other side!" He exclaimed cheerfully, turning and walking away as he did so.

"Wait!" He called after him, "How will y-"

Ratonhnhaké:ton never got to finish his question. The white of the Skyworld flashed and closed in on him. He woke up in the cave with the wolf pups curled up against his sides, the young wolf and Ahanu sleeping nearby.

He didn't know what to make of any of this. Perhaps it was time to seek advice from his Clan Mother.

* * *

The next morning, after making sure the wolves were fed, Ratonhnhaké:ton knelt beside Ahanu. The Skinwalker raised his head from where it was resting on bear pelt to greet Ratonhnhaké:ton with that silly, canine smile of his and a curious tilt of the head.

"I'm going to visit someone today," he informed him, "I should be back by noon. Will you be alright here?"

Ahanu gave him a nod in response and Ratonhnhaké:ton stood, slinging his bow and quiver over his shoulder as he left the cave. He took to the trees to avoid the thick snow and made his way towards his village.

As he swung passed a main road near the valley, he heard the familiar sound of drums and he frowned. He did not like how close those men in red were to his village and he made a mental note to do something about it in the near future.

Finally reaching his village, he jumped down from a tree and marched through the entrance. Eyes were upon him almost instantly and it made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end but he ignored them and walked briskly to Oiá:ner's longhouse.

As he entered, he was greeted by the familiar sight of his clan mother sitting by the fire.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, You've come to visit! Come, sit down." She welcomed, a warm, pleased smile on her aged face. He sat himself in his usual place, sitting across from her on the other side of the fire and offered her his own smile.

"I have come to seek your advice." He informed her.

"Speak, then. Tell me what troubles you." She told him and he proceeded to tell his story, leaving nothing out. Oiá:ner listened intently, nodding her head subtly in that way that old people often do as he recounted his adventures.

"Do you think I should accept his offer?" he asked when his tale was finished. She hummed pensively, a slight frown on her wrinkled brow. She poked the fire with a stick almost absentmindedly as she thought and Ratonhnhaké:ton remained silent, waiting patiently for her verdict.

"I think it might benefit you to accept his offer." She said finally, "The mission you have taken upon yourself is a perilous one and you will most likely make enemies. Having the powers of a Skinwalker could be an advantage and what is more, you would gain allies in Ahanu and the wolves, perhaps even other animals as well.

"However, you must beware." She cautioned "You should be careful not to suffer the same fate as Ahanu."

"Thank you for your guidance, Oiá:ner. I promise to be careful." He assured, bowing very slightly in gratitude and she gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Come back anytime you need help, I am always here." She told him, watching him stand and straighten his clothes.

"I know, thank you." He promised, "Tell Kanen'tó:kon I said hello and that he can visit me at the cave whenever he likes."

"I will do that. He will be happy to hear it."

They said their goodbyes and Ratonhnhaké:ton took the long way back to the cave, taking the time to think about his uncertain future.

Later that evening, Ratonhnhaké:ton was sitting by the fire cooking his dinner while the wolves played together outside the cave entrance and Ahanu still lying on the bear pelt. He stoked the fire and glanced in Ahanu's direction.

"When do we start the lessons?" he inquired casually, and from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of teeth and he knew Ahanu was smiling again.

* * *

_A/N: * According to an online Native American names website, Ahanu is an Algonquin name meaning "He laughs"._


End file.
